Chance
by vivid perception
Summary: One shot. Pan. Rating is just to be safe


A/N: First, I want you all to know that I hardly ever sit down with an idea ready. I normally have to think for a while (and listen to music) before I decide on an idea and/or get an idea. I have been writing another fanfic but I like to have all the chapters written before I post anything. That way if I bail on the story, then you guys won't know what you're missing… but I plan on finishing this one. 'Cause it's a one shot.  Isn't that great? Oh yea… I hate the idea of Pan and Trunks getting together so you can forget that. K?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Nor do I gain any prophet from writing this fanfic. The purpose of writing this fanfic is strictly driven by extreme boredom. Please do not take this away from me. I might cry if you do. 

**No one is listening… until you fart**

It was 2:00 at night and Pan sat on her bed tuning her guitar thinking of the night she just had with a smirk.

She had snuck out and so far she hasn't been caught. Then she thought of the person that she had met. Everything he said seemed to make her smile. Don't get the wrong idea she didn't go to a club or anywhere dangerous. She just went out to the movies with Bra and Goten. She didn't think she would meet anyone though…

Flashback

" Pan you're so late!" Bra and Goten were waiting impatiently for Pan at the movie theater. Pan was wearing and black spaghetti strap shirt with a little black jacket over it, some dark blue jeans and she also had a black bandanna on.

" Sorry. I couldn't um think of anything to wear…" Pan said trying to make up a quick lye. The real reason was that she had to wait to make sure that her parents were asleep. She was lying because Goten was there and she knew he would rat on her if he knew that she didn't have permission to be out at 11:30. Goten didn't know why Gohan would let his 16 year daughter out so late especially with him but him being the dummy that he was he believed her and didn't even give it another thought.

" So where's Trunks?" Pan asked.

" He couldn't make it… he has a date." Bra said while jabbing Goten in the ribs and telling him to get the tickets and that they would meet him inside.

" Why does he always have to break his plans with us?" Pan said while walking with Bra to the entrance of the theater.

" Because he's a jerk and he cares more about getting laid then hanging out with his friends." Bra said like it was nothing while opening the door to the theater and entering after Pan.

Pan was kind of hurt because Trunks and her had been good friends. Now they hardly ever saw each other. And when she did he was always getting ready for a date. She used to like him but that was before she realized that he was nothing but a pretty face.

" Oh yea I forgot…" Pan said with a smirk. She missed him but she was over him. Bra laughed. She knew that Pan had a crush on him at one point but she never talked about so the subject was left alone.

Goten entered the theater lobby where he found the girls and walked up to them.

" So you guys want snacks?" Goten asked with a grin.

" Uh, yea. Duh."

" No thanks." Goten and Bra looked at Pan like she was crazy.

" More for me then." Goten said and walked to the concession stand and Bra followed him.

Pan just stood there waiting and looking around. Her eyes fell on an attractive looking guy who looked like he was waiting for someone. He looked kind of disappointed too… like he had been stood up. He had short spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with a dark green jacket over it and some dark blue jeans. He looked at her and she quickly looked away felling embarrassed.

Goten and Bra came back a little while later and they went in search of the room showing their movie.

" What movie are we watching?" Pan asked. She was never told what movie they were going to see but she didn't care, as long as it wasn't some sappy romance.

" Some sappy romance…" Goten answered. Bra elbowed him in the ribs.

" What?"

" It's not some sappy romance it's a _drama!_ There's a difference!" Bra said. Pan moaned and thought: this is going to be hell and made a mental note of asking what movie they were going to see the next time they went to the movies.

" Look there's our movie." Goten said while pointing at a sign above a door that said 'Some Sappy Romance' indicating that that was the name of the movie. Pan quirked an eyebrow at this and they walked in the room.

Five minutes in to the movie Bra and Goten had already started to make out. And to top it off the movie just all around sucked. Pan sighed as she started to get really pissed off at the two teens making out next to her. Normally she wouldn't care but they were being loud and they couldn't seem to stay on their own two chairs.

Finally Pan had enough and decided to get up and wait for them in the lobby. She would have just left but she didn't feel like flying or walking. She sat down in the lobby. She scanned the area and noticed that there weren't too many people in the there. She scanned the area again and her eyes landed one the guy that she had seen earlier. He was in the same spot and he still looked disappointed.

A few minutes later she decided to get a drink from the concession stand. There wasn't a line so she didn't have to wait.

After getting the drink she turned around and realized that the guy she had seen before was still there, so she decided to go over and talk to him. She walked over casually and sat down a few feet away from him. She glanced at him for a second trying to figure out something to say. Then he glanced at her for a second. He seemed as though he was going to say something but he didn't. Pan looked at him again but he caught her look. They stared for a moment and then he smiled… and his smile made her smile.

" Hi." He said with still smiling.

" Hi." She replied. " You waiting for some one?" She asked still keeping eye contact.

" Yea." He said moving his gaze from her to the floor. " I don't think they're gonna make it though. I wasted 15 bucks on two tickets I'm not even gonna use."

" What movie were the tickets for?"

" Saw."

" I heard that was a good movie."

" Yea my friend saw and he says it's the best movie ever."

" Well it's got to be better then some sappy romance." Pan said still pissed off at how Bra had tricked her. The guy nodded is head 'yea', his eye still on the floor.

" My name is Roy by the way." He introduced himself, looked up, and extended a hand for her to shake.

" I'm Pan." She said scooting closer and taking his hand.

" It's nice to meet you, Pan." He smiled.

" Nice to meet you too." She smiled back.

" I saw you go in a theater with your friends. Why did you leave?" Roy said as he let go of her hand.

" The movie sucked and they won't stay on their own two sets." Pan frowned as she said this and Roy laughed.

" Now I feel sorry for you…" Pan looked at him and he looked at her. And then they both smiled. Roy looked at his watch and sighed.

" My movie's half over but… you go see it any way?" Pan looked at him surprised but then she smiled.

" Yea." Roy smiled and stood up with his hand out for her to take. She took it and they went to the better movie.

End Flashback

Pan smiled again, looking at her hand with a number written on it silently making a note of calling in the morning.

The End

A/N: Short but sweet.

Review.


End file.
